Commonly, many consumers search for and collect coupons in hopes of saving money on a variety of goods and services, and many businesses create such coupons in hopes of increasing business and revenues. In the past, the coupons created by businesses and collected by consumers were often pieces of paper circulated by mail and other physical distribution methods. This disclosure provides more convenient, functional, and usable ways of creating, distributing, clipping, and/or redeeming coupons.